Surfing
by housemartius
Summary: Percy's a little shit. Piper wants revenge. Loads of shenanigans, as usual. (for pipercy week on tumblr)


**disclaimer:** all characters belong to Rick Riordan

it's pipercy week! and this is the first prompt for the month of july. idk if i'll be able to write for every one of them, but i'll try...

enjoy!

* * *

The sudden sound of water rushing towards her isn't enough to warn Piper of what's about to happen, and she barely reacts at all. Instead, she's kicked off her board and drops heavily into the cold blue of the sea. She can feel herself spinning around for a few seconds underwater, losing all sense of direction, until she finally stops and padds her way to the surface. When she emerges, she takes a big gulp of air, filling her lungs to their maximum capacity, and looks around for the culprit.

Piper spots him almost immediately, standing on his own surfboard not too far from her, wide grin on his tanned face.

"Quit goofing around, McLean! You're supposed to be giving me a lesson, you know?" Percy's green eyes seem to twinkle in amusement, and Piper frowns heavily at him, reaching her board and hoisting herself onto it with quick, hasty movements.

"Oh, you'll get your lesson alright!" Piper tries her best to make her words sound threatening but it wasn't easy, especially when she was trying to maintain her balance on the increasingly shuffling board. She briefly wondered if Percy had anything to do with this little complication as well.

Teaching the demigod how to surf properly had been her idea. Piper figured he'd learn quickly enough (what with being the son of Poseidon and all that), and after she'd made a decent surfer out of him, she'd move on to bigger challenges, namely Annabeth and Hazel. Percy had happily agreed to it, anything that gave him an excuse to be surrounded by large amounts of saltwater was fine by him after all.

Just as Piper had correctly expected, getting the waves to behave as was most convenient to him (going this or that way, reaching this or that height, etc) really favoured Percy's surfing skills immensely: he could even choose to simply lie on his board, whether it was on his back or stomach, and enjoy a nice ride through the never ending flow of the vast ocean, not a single care in the world. It was kind of like seeing someone sprawled on a waterbed, Piper had humorously thought: Percy's body moved rhythmically with the waves, not coming in contact with the water once (unless he wished it, of course). In a matter of just a couple of weeks, Percy and Piper had been seen on the beach and out on the sea with their boards practically every day, surfing to their hearts' content.

It had been nothing but great fun until now. On this apparently very special day, Percy had decided, for some unknown reason, to torment Piper by never letting the poor girl stay on her board for longer than ten seconds. In fact, the moment Piper had everything under control was the very moment Percy decided to take it right from her; she was pretty sure she had never swallowed so much water in her entire life. And her eyes must've looked pretty red too (they certainly felt itchy enough).

Piper made her way to the shore and once there, discarded her surfboard and decided to lie on the warm sand for a little while to catch her breath: she was exhausted. She allowed the burning sun to kiss her dark tanned skin, felt it leave its almost overbearing heat on the unexposed parts of her body her black bikini top and short swimming trunks couldn't cover. As Piper inhaled the strong scent of salt and sand, she felt herself relax more and more by the second.

Suddenly she felt a shadow covering her face, sensed someone was hovering above her. Kaleidoscope eyes opened gently to stare at deep green ones. Piper lazily sat up straight and looked ahead, towards the sea. Percy took a couple of steps back, until he was standing directly in front of her, blocking the view, and crouched.

"You're not angry, are you?"

His voice had come out teasing and soft, but Piper could clearly tell there was an undertone of genuine worry in there too. The demigoddess knew that was probably due to her pout, the one that had recently found its way to her pretty, freckled face ever since Percy had disturbed her.

She tore her gaze from him, deciding looking at sand was more worth her time. Multicoloured eyes settled on a few algae resting under the blazing sun to dry, not very far from their current positions. And then, out of the blue, Piper had an idea.

Biting the inside of her cheek to keep a sinister smile from forming on her lips, she stood up and dusted off her shorts, plan gradually organizing itself in her head.

"Angry?" she said as nonchalantly as she could. "Not at all. We were just having fun, as we usually do. Right?"

Piper turned and grinned brightly at Percy, hoping it looked sincere enough to deceive him. He took the bait immediately.

"Yeah. Right," He graced her with a dazzling smile of his own, unsuspecting of Piper's real, wicked intentions. "That's how we roll." He extended his right arm in Piper's direction, fist clenching and eagerly waiting for his friend to bump it.

Piper did so without any hesitation. "I don't think you need any more lessons. You've pretty much mastered everything I've taught you."

Percy practically shouted his joy at the sudden good news, but Piper wasn't paying any attention. She had to arrange her next words carefully.

"Well," she all but sighed, feigning disappointment, struggling to make herself heard amidst Percy's clamorous celebrations. "Almost everything..."

The son of Poseidon ceased all movement and sound, a look of both utter confusion and surprise setting on his face. "What do you mean?"

Piper stuffed her hands in her pockets, shuffled around for a bit and clicked her tongue for added effect. "I kind of wanted you to give something else a shot. Something very important to me," She shrugged and cast her eyes downwards. "Even more important than surfing..."

Percy froze on the spot. Piper had basically murmured that last sentence, and Percy chewed on his bottom lip, not knowing what to say for a second. He was very much aware that the only reason Piper treasured the sport so much was because of her dad, Tristan McLean. She had confided in Percy, not too long before she'd started teaching him, that surfing was one of the things she got to do exclusively with her father. Percy knew well those rare occasions meant the world to her.

The young demigod smiled tenderly. He just didn't have it in him to let others down, especially the people he cared about. He approached Piper silently and put a calloused yet firm hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I'll give it a shot." He promised reassuringly.

Piper's eyes met his once again, beaming as she regained her posture. "Really?"

Percy could only chuckle and nod his head in confirmation at her lively reaction.

"Great! We can begin right now!" Before Percy could question her though, Piper had started jogging away from him. He saw her bend down and swiftly grab something from the ground, before returning to his side once more.

Now that she was only a few steps away, Percy could distinctly see the sand covered, light green alga that hung loosely from Piper's hand. He opened his mouth to speak but Piper beat him to it.

"Eat." Was all she said.

Percy faultered, not sure he'd actually heard her right. "Uh, what?"

"Eat." She repeated her previous command, louder this time.

Laughter fell from Percy's lips but faded almost instantly when he noticed Piper's serious expression. With an indignant cough, he crossed his arms and smirked. "And why would I do such a thing?"

Piper's expression didn't falter. "You just said you'd give it a shot."

Percy hummed, intrigued, yet still unaware of her scheme. "Give _what_ a shot, exactly?"

It was the moment Piper had been waiting for. She reached out her arm, slimy plant almost touching Percy's naked chest now, and stated very matter-of-factly: "Vegetarianism."

Silence stretched out between the two demigods. Percy's dark eyebrows almost reached his hairline, mouth morphing into a single line. Piper tried her very best not to roar with laughter right there and then. She still wasn't finished.

"No." Percy had finally come to, it seemed. He stepped backwards once, then twice, putting a good amount of distance between him and the alga Piper still offered him.

The daughter of Aphrodite had anticipated his answer, of course. She wasn't worried about his lack of cooperation in the slightest however. She could win this.

"Come on now, Jackson. What are you so scared of?"

"'Scared'? More like repulsed! There's no way I'm eating that shit!"

"But why not? You're the son of Poseidon. You love the sea, you love fish, you love salt. Algae have got to be somewhere on that list, right?"

With each sentence they spoke, Percy took a step back and Piper took one forward, neither willing to give in to the other's wish.

"I, for one, think you'll enjoy it," Piper continued, tone getting giddier the more assured she became about the outcome of their quarrel. "Remember that time you tried fish food?"

"You secretly put it in my sandwich!" Percy was blushing now, albeit faintly. He wasn't exactly fond, or proud, of that memory...

"I did," Piper casually agreed. "And you loved it so much! In fact, you only starting gagging when I revealed said secret to you, after you'd finished the whole thing, if I recall correctly."

Percy sputtered for a few seconds but was quick to collect himself enough to put his foot down once and for all. "Whatever! I am _not_ eating that!"

Just like that, he stopped walking altogether and, with arms still crossed firmly over his chest, glared defiantly at Piper. She could plainly see the demigod was not budging on this. But neither was she...

Piper smirked devilishly. It was time for the big finale.

"Perseus..."

Percy felt a cold chill run down his spine at the way Piper had all but sweetly purred his name. He could feel the charmspeak in her sugary tone. He had a very, very bad feeling about this...

Once again, and for the very last time, Piper brought the alga close to Percy's body, except this time the soggy plant was nearly touching his mouth. Percy's brain screamed at him to run away, run away and never look back, but before he could so much as move a finger, Piper's silky smooth voice filled his ears again.

"Eat."

* * *

AND HE TOTALLY DID LMAOOO #REKT

that's what u get son, that's what u get

maan this was so much fun to write, hope u liked it :)


End file.
